It was the Last Thing I Ever
by awesomesmiley-face
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, but when he leaves to train with Orochimaru Naruto's left in a self induced coma and makes a deal with Kyuubi and runs away.Kakasi bring Sasuke and Itachi back. Naruto returns too,but he's different and want Itachi now.Why?


**Hello everyone this is my first story ever and I started writing this at like 3am and finished at 5am. So don't expect much. I'll never wright a story at 3am again because I'm just like mentally unhealthy at that time, like with the word jutsu I became so depressed and stuff because I forgot how to spell it(and bevieved I wasn't a worthy naruto fan). 5 minutes later of not typing (because I was stuck on the word) I realized I had two naruto books right next to me, it seems I spelt it right the first time (yay naruto for life). And the stupidest thing was, was that I was typing on my computer that had internet.**

'_kyuubi talking'_

'people thinking(mainly naruto talking to kyuubi)'

It was the Last Thing I Ever

1 Wanted

It was the last thing I ever wanted.

Sasuke left.

I tried I really did, but I couldn't stop him. I fought, cried, and bled to try and stop him but he didn't even look back. I can't feel anything, my heart is empty. _Sasuke._

'_Hey, boy.'_

'What, _**Demon**_?'

'_You don't need your body no more do you, with your __**precious**__ Sasuke gone and all.'_

'Leave me alone, right now I just can't deal with you.'

'_So that's a yes to me taking your body.'_

'NO! leave me alone, Kyuubi! I will never give you my body! So just stop. Leave me alone.'

'_So you're just going to leave this perfectly good body to be left in a depressed, self in deuced coma. Hmm. Wasn't your __**beloved**__ Sasuke your whole world, the love of your life, and your best friend. With him gone do really think you have anything to live for. If you give me this body you won't have to do anything, and I'll bring back him to Konoha my own special way, kay.'_

'He wasn't my whole my whole world and I wasn't in love with him, I'm just… I'll bring him back with my own power!'

'_Stupid child, I never said you were in love with him, I'm happy though you think highly enough of me to try to hide it. But to bad I've been with you since you were born I already know all of your secrets, even if I wasn't anyone can he is your whole world, or should I say was. Heh heh. Now back on topic if I heard correctly you have your __**own**__ power. I don't believe I've seen it yet or at least anything worth seeing. All the big amazing fights you've won so far you've won them with my power. Without me you're just some loser not even worth looking at.'_

'Shut up! Why would you even want my body. It's not as if you can perform any jutsus anyways.'

'_I can't, huh, well this is news to me. Sure with me demon fox body I can't but with a human body well I'd do just fine. If you're thinking 'but he doesn't know any jutsus' stop, because I've been around a lot longer than you, __**little pup**__, and fought ,not to mention been in side, ninjas stronger than you've ever seen in you r short little life. So don't worry about me.'_

'train …'

'_What?'_

'I said train me!'

'_Huh.'_

'If you're so great and know so much about jutsus train me to be stronger.'

'_Umm… no.'_

'Please, I'll let you take over my body.'

'_What, really?'_

'Well, no, maybe during the night or something.'

'_When will your mind sleep. It needs sleep you now can't have you go insane on me, that never works out.'_

'Well we could spilt my body 50/50, like together or something. Wait I thought you wanted me to go insane.'

'_No, I don't want you to go insane, because you'd still mainly control the body, and it's just bad. I never got what Sabuku ever tried to accomplish.'_

'Alright but what about sharing my body.'

'_. . . no I hate sharing.'_

'That pause, were you tempted.'

' _. . . no.'_

'You were.'

'_Just leave it alone little boy.'_

'Do you want my body or not because I'm not taking any other deal.'

'… _Fine but, we'll need_ _to share blood and swear on it. Okay.'_

'Okay, but will we merge or something, because I wouldn't be able to deal with that.'

'_No, don't be stupid, we'll just hear each other like this but all the time and able to send images to one another. Plus we can access my shakra whenever, and your apperence will change a little. Also I'll teach you new jutsus. Now, ow, cut your hand like I just did and say after me.__** I the biju Kyuubi swear on my blood to become one with Uzumaki Naruto.**__ ' _

'**I Uzumaki Naruto swear on my blood to become one with the biju Kyuubi**.'

'_Now touch my hand with yours.'_

Kakashi was talking to Tsunade-sama when he felt a large shakra spike from the direction of Naruto's room. If he was correct and he hoped that he wasn't it came from Naruto himself. Kakashi raced down the hall slightly faster than Tsunade. But by the time he had opened the door the chakra was gone and Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Two years later __

Late in the night two ninjas sat in the back of a new and packed dance club. As they watch their women for the night dance their way to the bar, they began to gossip about the latest news to hit the underground, illegal, ninja world.

"Did you hear about the Uchiha brothers"

"No, what about them."

"They were both dragged back to Konoha by special leaf ninja squad."

"What who lead it and does that mean Konoha gotten stronger."

"Kakashi the copy ninja I think, but there's no way the leaf ninjas have gotten any stronger, come on, I just think we expected to much form those two. Everyone always went on about how they were missing nin but neither of them even stepped foot outside of their organisations I think they were just pussys."

"Haha, yeah your right."

What both of these ninja failed to realize that there was a ninja, wearing a black hooded vest that hid his face, fingerless gloves, ninja pants and toeless shoe that immediately gave him away as a ninja, standing only a foot away. Not that anyone would blame them for noticing because he was clearly at way high skill level than they were.

'Kyuubi, did you hear that Sasuke's apparently back in Konoha.'

'_And so is Itachi, maybe we should take a trip to Konoha.'_

'Yeah that would be interesting but let's check more reliable sources first, don't want to go there for no reason.'

'_True, but are you going to kill them or not.'_

'I am sheesh.'

Before the poor men knew what was happening a futon knife slashed their throats so cleanly there was a completely strait line of blood that barely splattered.

Exactly a minute later two high pitch screams echoed through the club. The new club wasn't even open a night before its reputation was ruined.

The hooded boy sat on the roof of a building watching the moon. An ice sword swung at an unseeable speed, landing at the throat of a ninja who appeared behind the hooded man. The mysterious ninja had black, almost a little brown hair, one sleeved stomach bare top, and gloves, not to mention his paper white skin. Removing the blade the hooded man acknowledged the pale boy.

"Sai."

"Trying to act cool dickless."

"Wanna fucking say that to my face Sai."

"Na, I still can't believe that Konoha didn't see you as a genius, two weeks to master all the elements, a month to master the blood limits, not to mention the time it took to put it in the rasengan, amazing.

"So what's the bad news and don't ever try to complement me it's scary, Sai."

"Just trying to get on your good side so you won't kill me when you hear the news."

"_What_ news?"

"sigh, Tomorrow Itashi will be executed, in Konoha."

"WHAT? _You_ know I was waiting for him to leave the Fire country, so I can get him to leave the Akatsuki and join me! Why didn't you tell me earlier, I'm in the fucking Thunder country! How do you expect me to get to Konoha _tomorrow _without giving attracting the Akatsuki!"

"You'll just have to deal with the Akatsuki because I was only made aware of this a hour ago."

"ARGG!"

"And also Danzo's getting rid of your agreement and is going to go after you and the Kyuubi."

"Bastard!"

" . . . "

"Does he know you work for me."

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't return to Konoha with me. I can't have my best spy dead."

" . . . Fine."

"I'll take the chance with the Akatsuki. Now tell me all you know on the defences around Konoha."

**Hello again as you can see my story's crap. Naruto doesn't seem depressed at all. As you can see with talking text I add no descriptions, if you want some to bad find another writer who isn't lazy and sleep deprived. With Sai complementing naruto I know it was cheesy and all but I want naruto to have the blood limit elements and people not be like 'aaaaa, wat happened naruto doesn't have a blood limit' or something till next time.**

**Bye **


End file.
